Sunnydale Leap
by Teri
Summary: Sam Beckett leaps to Sunnydale 1980. How does he change things? Xander's Real Dad Challenge Response Story [Quantum Leap, Buffy: TVS, Angel Crossover, Complete]


**The Sunnydale Leap**  
_A Qunatum Leap / Buffy:TVS / Angel Crossover Story_  
By Teri

* * *

Summary: Sam Beckett leaps to Sunnydale 1980. How does he change things? (Answer to Eva's Xander's Real Dad Challenge) Quantum Leap, Buffy: TVS, Angel Crossover. 

Disclaimer: None of them are mine. No infringement is intended.

The opening paragraphs of this story are taken directly from the series _Quantum Leap. _Familarity with the basic idea of Quantum Leap and an interest in the characters of Angel and Xander from Buffy: The Vampire Slayer is required.

* * *

_"Theorizing that one could time travel within his own lifetime, Dr. Sam Beckett stepped into the Quantum Leap accelerator and vanished . . . "_

_"He woke to find himself trapped in the past, facing mirror images that were not his own and driven by an unknown force to change history for the better. His only guide on this journey is Al, an observer from his own time, who appears in the form of a hologram that only Sam can see and hear. And so Dr. Beckett finds himself leaping from life to life, striving to put right what once went wrong and hoping each time that his next leap will be the leap home."_

As the blue light faded, he looked around and noted that he was alone on a small street, beside a bar. Noone knew that the man who was standing there was actually Dr. Sam Beckett, physicist, not the native Sunnydale son whom he appreared to be.

Sam became aware of his surroundings and the sounds of screaming around the corner and immediately ran towards it.

As he rounded the bend, what he saw startled him more than anything else he had ever seen before, which despite his swiss-cheesed memory was still saying an awful lot. There was a woman surrounded by four men whose faces were extremely distorted. Theyappeared to haveyellow eyes and fangs.

"Oh, Boy!" For a brief moment he froze as he tried tofigure outhow to best distract thosepeople from the woman.

At the same time, a tall dark stranger approached the group, "it's not nice to gang up on one woman. Not sporting at all and in my day well . . ."

The men . . . things stopped and looked up at the new comer. One called out, "get your own, brother. This one is ours."

The dark stranger smiled with a dangerous gleam and said, "no, I don't think so." With that the man attacked the other four.

Sam shook-off his hesitation and went to help the other man. He wasn't going to let him fight them alone. Sam performed one of his special spin-kicks and was mildly surprised when the thing he kicked just smiled at him.

"Nice kick," the stranger called out, "but if you want to kill it you have to stake him through the heart like this."

Sam spun around to see the stranger thrust a piece of wood into the thing's heart and it turned to dust. "Thanks," he called out and caught a stake that was thrown to him.

Within a few minutes, the stranger had dispatched another of the things. Sam finally got the upper-hand on his and dusted it. He turned around to see if he could help the other man and noticed that his face had changed to look like the others. He staked the final one and his face shifted back to look human again.

The woman on the ground hadn't noticed, but Sam did.

The stranger, unaware that Sam had seen his other face, walked over to the ground and started to help the woman up off the ground.

Sam was torn the man had helped them, but his face. He was clearly like those things -vampires he guessed - that had just dusted before his very eyes. Sam moved between the woman and the man, "I'll help her. Thank you for your help."

The dark man nodded at him and disappeared into the shadows.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked the woman who was looking up wide-eyed at him. Sam noticed that she looked badly beaten up, with bruises already forming on her cheeks and eyes. Worse she looked scared of him, "you don't need to be afraid."

"Tony?" The woman's voice squeaked.

"Answer yes," Al interjected not that the woman could hear him.

"Yes. Are you okay?" Sam asked helping her-up. He glanced over at Al, grateful that he finally showed up.

"Sam, her name is Jessica and she is your wife," Al told him.

"Let's get you home," Sam said as he started to walk her in the direction of her home. Al guided the way.

Jessica kept looking at her husband the entire. She could hardly believe this was the same man who had beaten her only an hour before while he was in a drunken rage. Sam guided Jessica into the bedroom. He told her to change her clothes and he would get her something to drink. He left the room. Jessica was again staring wide-eyed at him.

Sam got to the kitchen as quickly as he could. He really wanted to talk to Al.

"Sam, you are Anthony H. . ."

Sam cut him off, "that can wait for a minute, Al. When I leaped in there were four _things_ attacking that woman."

"Well, if you hadn't cut me off, I was going to tell you. You are in Sunnyhell, ah. . . . " Al hit the side of the handlink. "Oh, ah . . Sunny_dale_. Anyway, Sunnydale is on a Hellmouth. What you saw was a vampire."

"Vampire? Al? You _have _got to be kidding me. You don't really believe this stuff do you?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Oh, I do Sam. I once dated this gal. She was beautiful. I mean _va-va-va-voom_. It was right after I broke-up with my third wife, or maybe it was after my second wife. Anyway, she was always talking to the stars, but man she was . . ." Al paused looking quite pleased with himself. "Anyway, it turned out she was a vampire so we broke up.

"You are making that up."

"Nope, in fact maybe I could try to find her again. I mean what a way to go."

"Okay, I give up. So, what am I here to do?"

"Well, it's 1980 and you are supposed to stop a vampire called Motor from killing a girl named Emily," Al said looking at the link. "Actually, oh man you already dusted that vampire. In the original history, he escaped after attacking Jessica."

"So why haven't I leaped?"

"Because, Bucko, it looks like you changed something you shouldn't have. In the original history, Jessica was saved by a guy named Poof. - Poof? What kind of name is Poof?" Al hit the hand link again as he did earlier, "oh, a guy named Angel who is a vampire with too much hair gel."

"What?"

"er . . vampire with a soul. Sorry Sam, I'll have to have a talk with William, he's filling in for Gushie for a little while and he seems to have an odd sense of humor," Al explained. "Anyway, he is destined to be a real force for good, but in 1980 he rarely helps anyone. In fact he doesn't deal with people often. So, he gets her home. She is grateful and he hasn't been around people in decades and well ba-ba-bing. Nine-months later, Jessica gave birth to a bouncing baby boy."

"Al, I don't know much about vampires, but I thought they couldn't have children."

"Well, apparently Angel is unique," Al tried to explain.

Sam ran his hand through his hair, "so, we have to get them together?"

"Ziggy says that the child's father is not as important as the fact that Jessica conceives within the next 48 hours," Al said.

"Okay, so what about her husband.?"

"Well, he is a drunken bastard who beats her regularly. I think you will find that most of the bruises are from him."

"Wonderful."

"You better go check on her Sam. She looked like she was in a bad way," Al prompted Sam.

Sam entered the bedroom with a cup of tea and sat on the edge of the bed, "how are you feeling?"

"Better," she hesitated before looking up at him. "Your aura is different and it is surrounded with a light-blue energy. You aren't Tony are you?"

Sam dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Its alright, you don't have to tell me. Your actions speak louder than any words." She said softly as she reached over and kissed him on the cheek, "nice to meet you. I'm Jessica LaVelle Harris," she smiled at him.

Sam blushed. He thought for a moment and finally answered - truthfully, "I'm Sam. Samuel Alexander Beckett."

The two talked the rest of the night. Jessica told him all about Tony, her family, and the weird occurrences in Sunnydale and her ability to _see_ things beyond the normal. He told her what he remembered about the project, Al, and his family.

They spent the following day together having fun. A well deserved break for them both. Jessica was use to being scared and dominated. Sam had been leaping for . . . he didn't know how long.

By the end of the day, they went home and Sam leaned in and kissed her softly.

* * *

As the blue light faded, Sam found himself standing in front of a woman in a white lab coat. Her name tag read 'Dr. Walsh'.

"Mr. Finn, you know that sample you took from subject 003, the slayer's friend?" Dr. Walsh asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Sam said uneasily as he tried to figure out where he was this time.

Dr. Walshcontinued, "there is something different about it. There are some minor discrepancies on a quantum level."

Sam's mind swam with the possibilities, but he doubted he should know much about it so he answered as vaguely as he could, "how is that possible?'

"That is a good question, it would imply that he or one of his parents were exposed to some form of quantum radiation. I suspect it could attract some demons. I want to learn more about subject 003, this . . . Alexander LaVelle Harris," Dr. Walsh said.

The name sparked some form of recognition in Sam's mind just as Al appeared and announced, "welcome back to Sunnydale, Sam"

* * *

_Hmmm, just why would Xander have a different quantum signature? Could Sam have been his father? Is that why he attracts demons? Sam leapt into Riley? Will Sam ever realize that Xander could be his son? Would Mrs. Harris recognize Sam again if she saw Riley? Guess you have to draw your own conclusions because I am leaving this to your imagination and mine, but I will tell youone thing. . . in 2010 Xander finally wed Trudy Calavicci the youngest daughter of Al and Beth Calavicci, they met when Xander'__s company was hired to complete construction on a new wing to a lab that housed a project run by Admiral Calavicci. Two years later, Al and Sam shared a cigar when their first mutual grandchild was born. _

* * *

Please let me know what you think. Hope you like it. 

Teri  
Posted: January 21, 2003  
Edited: October 28, 2005

_I have to admit this isn't my best work, the set-up was a little trite, but I still like it. Hope you did too. :) 10/28/05 _


End file.
